How to Place an Order Inside Starbucks
How to Place an Order Inside Starbucks *While this is based on the Starbucks on Alafaya near the UCF campus, most Starbucks locations follow the same protocol and have similar store layouts. Entering the Store Once parked, get out of your car and walk to the front door. This door will often be a paneled window, and will have an illuminated sign that states “entrance” in large green letters. Push the metal handle to open the door, and step into the building. The stores are often busy, however the service is quick, so the line is not long for a substantial amount of time. Most locations have dimmed lighting, and a very modern layout with the ordering bar at the very front, small tables along the sides and a coffee station at the very back by the restrooms. Ordering Drinks Once in line, there are two menus to look out for. If you would like to order a drink, the beverage menu is hung on the wall and placed to the side of the bar that you order at. The menu is three panels long, and is divided into three sections as followed: Cold Brew and Ice Coffee, Expresso and More, and Teavana Tea and Frappuccino. Below these headings are different variations of these drinks, with the price of the drink off to the right. When ordering a beverage, they may ask you what size you would like, however the names of sizes at Starbucks are derived from Italian so they read as followed; tall (12 ounces), grande (16 ounces), venti (24 ounces), and trenta (31 ounces). After you tell the barista which type of drink and size, you may let them know if you would like your drink served iced or hot, and any additions you may like to add (cream, sugar, whipped-cream ect.) If you have a thick accent or a speech impediment do not worry about ordering being difficult, the staff is trained to work with you and complete your order. Ordering Food If you would like to purchase food, you must wait until you reach the glass showcase at the front of the bar where you will also see a barista waiting to take your order. Behind the glass is an organized display of that day’s selections with little signs in front of the item to label what it is and how much it costs. The showcase selection includes daily options such as breakfast sandwiches and seasonal favorites like pumpkin bread, spiced muffins, and apple loaf cakes. Once you have decided on the item you would like to purchase, tell the barista your order and they will get the item from the case and put it in a to-go bag for you. 'Payment ' Once the final order for your food item or drink is in, they will ask for your form of payment and name to write on your drink if one was ordered. After you have paid, step to the side so the line can continue to progress for others to order their drinks. Now all there is left to do is wait for your name to be called to pick up your drink. After you pick up your drink, exit facing the line to get back to the door you entered through, and find your car.